User blog:Oni Girl 13/OS Department Differences
It's long-awaited blog time! There have been numerous hints of conflict between the different departments of Odd Squad. For a while now, I've been collecting theories and events from the show and compiling them. Here's my lis (I was gonna make it an essay, but I got lazy): OS: Department Differences and Disagreement Brainstorming Though Odd Squad relies on teamwork and believes in equality, there are hints that there is a caste system and some class conflict. 1. Supposedly (emphasis on supposedly, I could be wrong about this), the departments are ranked by the number of sides in their symbol. a. Heads: Decagons (10) i. Fair, they are the leaders of the squad. b. Management: Octagons (8) i. Fair, they lead each headquarters. c. Investigation: Hexagons (6) i. Probably fair, they are the ones that go out to fix the various oddities. d. Security: Pentagons (5) i. Probably fair, but I don’t think OS needs too much security. e. Medical: Squares (4) i. As a whole, this department is underused by the show, so this cannot be judged. f. Science: Triangles (3) i. Completely unfair, the investigation agents can do little without them. g. Maintenance: Circles (0) i. Also completely unfair, as no one can go anywhere without them. h. I would like to know who in OS history came up with these symbols and why they are given these rankings. Do they need rankings at all? 2. Episode Examples a. Trials and Tribulations: The tube operators are hidden from each other’s existence by Ms. O, who also lied to each of them with the Best T.O. Prize. Soon after meeting each other, they quickly came up with a list of demands. b. Life of O’Brian demonstrates just how much power the maintenance department has over the agents’ productivity. c. Oscar the Couch has a little disagreement between the maintenance, security, and food and beverage (though technically maintenance) departments over who deserves a couch more. d. Oscar of all Trades shows that the Science Department was heavily needed by the Investigation Agents. e. Oscar Strikes Back: The Science President, Obbs, believes that his department is underappreciated and says “the scientists do all the work and the agents get all the credit.” He isn’t completely wrong. f. Olympia’s Day: The spare room is coveted by many of the employees, some of who take umbrage at the fact that Olympia snagged it and accuse her of department prejudice when she is reluctant to share it (“What, you don’t like scientists?”) g. Upcoming Episodes: High Maintenance has the Investigation and Maintenance Departments switch jobs for one day. (This turned out that the Maintenance workers seem to have a little contempt for the Investigation workers. Also, the Investigation workers to seem to believe their jobs are higher priority than the Maintenance, though their jobs are proven to be much easier.) Oksana’s Kitchen Disagreement has her come to terms with Ms. O. Should be interesting. 3. Characters a. O’Brian, as said above, uses his abilities to block people who offend him. While his actions are extreme and unnecessary, could this be a way to lash out against higher departments? b. O’Duffy is unsatisfied with his job. Considering that many already employed agents try out for the creature position, I wonder how many agents are unsatisfied with their jobs as well. c. Though she is working on it and does get better, Ms. O tends to treat the other agents with disrespect. The fact that she is more concerned for her juice boxes than the lives of her employees (Good Egg Bad Egg) concerns me. d. Obbs feels that the under-appreciation of the science departments is so big, he has to take over Odd Squad in order to fix it. 4. Departments as a Whole a. The Medical Department at #13579 seems to be understaffed, as only one other person in that section is seen besides Dr. O (Odell, Odd Outbreak). Considering that there are multiple odd diseases in this universe, you would except them to be utilized more. b. The Security Department’s awareness is questionable, considering villains have broken in multiple times (Training Day, Flawed Squad, And They Were Puppies), and that Owen deems it okay to leave work too spy of agents who probably don’t need assistance (The O Team, His Interview). Why do they feel this way? What conclusion do you think we can make? Any other theories? Please comment with your ideas! Category:Blog posts